This invention relates to a power contactor controlling the application of power to a load, such as an electric motor or heater.
Prior art motor control contactors frequently include two sets of power contactors, one set for each direction of rotation of the motor. Since arcing may occur across each contactor, means are normally provided to protect the contacts. For example, a contactor for use with a three phase motor will have three power contacts which close to rotate the motor in a forward direction, and three additional contacts which close to rotate the motor in the opposite direction, thus requiring a total of six arc suppression means to protect properly the contacts.